


The Dancer's Diary

by Insertuser312



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Falling In Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertuser312/pseuds/Insertuser312
Summary: The diary of a dancer, doomed by a demon.





	1. Ritual Scripture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dancer and the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281076) by Catherine Blackwell. 



Dear Diary,

    In my experience with people, it has always confused me that to this day, we still fear them, the demons. I see the reason why now.  
All my life I've danced, it's been my way of dealing with this broken world. The demons took over a long time ago, god lost the war so long ago that the stories may be tainted, and the tale is dark but it makes good bedtime stories according to my mother. My small town has had the privilege of not being visited by the demons too often, every once in a while there would be one flying by but never any encounters, at least not in my lifetime. Then again, I'm only 12. My village has had misfortunes since I was 5. It has only gotten worse since then, an epidemic has ravaged my village in the last month and as far as I know my family may be next.  
    "Yuuri!" called my mother. She had asked me to stay up late. "It's time!"  
    "Coming Mama!" I ran down the short hall to meet her, she crouched down to my level, tears in her eyes. She said nothing as she grabbed some ivory linen from her sewing table, I dressed in the blue and white silk lined in gold, and she dressed me in gold and other jewelry. I held her hand loosely as she led me to the town square. I stood in the middle of the circle of friends and family in tattered robes.  
    "Mama, what is going on?" I quivered when she did not respond, I saw her wince, and there were tears there. I tried to pace towards her but they got louder, I stepped back and they were quieter. A red pentagram grew from the stone, giving out a small glow. I looked up to see the full moon straight above me. A rose pink fire engulfed my vision; I saw a figure with horns that looked slicked back, a gray tail, and beautiful crystal blue eyes. He was dressed elegantly in all red and pink, his gray, platinum hair glistening in the moonlight. He grabbed me in his arms,  
    "How... pretty..." he said, I felt the warmth in his arms, it seemed almost comforting. It was the only thing keeping me from entirely crying. My last sight before blacking out was my mother, her eyes were red and puffy then there was black.

    I awoke in a cell and my head was pounding. The cold stone made me shiver. I tried to sit up; I felt the blood rush the lower parts of my body as I held my head in my hands. I still wore the garments from my last remembrance. I looked up and saw the man from the fire, his eyes were closed and I could hear soft snores that emanated from him.  
    "H-Hello?" my tone quivered when I spoke, his eyes fluttered awake and I got a perfect view of his icy blue eyes.  
    “Oh, hello there young one, what is your name?” He spoke softly, preserving the peace in the air.  
    “Yuuri” I whispered to him, my brown eyes meeting his. His nimble fingers reached to me through the gate, I touched mine with his. He pulled his hand away, he reached out, eyes glowing. In a burst of energy, the gate had opened and I felt free.

“Come out,” I stepped out he took me in his arms and spread his wings, “My pet,”


	2. Full of Fire

Dear Diary,

Today is my 19th birthday, or at least I think it is. Demons have no sense of time, or birthdays, they live so long that they don't remember when they were brought into this world.

Anyways, My Master Viktor has forced upon me to do chores and basic household necessities. I have no problem with this, it was no problem at home and it is not a problem now, besides, it is a small price to pay for freedom from my cage. I also suppose that I am the only one, I felt very lonely in the beginning, it's been so long since I have seen my family but Master Viktor has said to me that he is my family now. It is as if he can read my mind, he probably can not that I think of it... Damn demons. "Oh Yuuri~" Viktor's sugar coated voice emerged to meet my ears, I pouted, slightly annoyed and ran down to him, my white and blue garments flowing behind me. "Yes, Master?" I answered to him obedently

"Oh Yuuri! Your clothes!" I looked down and then at him. I sighed, removing my clothing.  
"Go on," I then grabbed the laundry basket and went down to the washroom and thought of all the things I could say if I wanted to die. So many retorts and witty comebacks, I laughed to myself.  
"Yuuri~" Oh geez, I need to hurry up. I finished up the wash and put the batch on a clothesline. I continued with my chores. 

There are some days where I am slightly humiliated when having to do chores naked, but it is no problem after some time. There were other servants, in fact, there was one named Otabek but he was shortly given to another demon with blond hair. While I did do most of the chores,when I was free I often stayed in the room next to Victor's.I can hear his voice through the walls and when he sleeps it soothes me, sometimes enough where I will dance in my room, the room was farly large so I was able to do leaps and bounds, twirling and stepping as if I were walking on air. Plus, his voice and sent was intoxicating. And his magic was what kept me there. But if there was anything that I hated about him, it was the fact that he was most certainly evil. if I learned anything from my mother it's that demons are evil. I can't get too close, if I do he will kill me or worse, but then again, my soul has already been sold to him and I would rather be his puppet than his play thing. He is calling me. 

Dearest,  
Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and took so long I am sorry, the next chapter will be longer and come faster I swear!


End file.
